When Doves Cry
by Pam Marks
Summary: Co-authored with Michelle Ranck, Chris Brown and Bhotanni...
1. Prequel: When Doves Cry

The Power Rangers are not mine.

Ok so you ever have a dream that scares the shit out of you? .Do you believe in life before this or out there? I swear to God the guy sat there like he knew me. *Pam looks at me in interest as well as Tommy* Is Kenny after me?

When Doves Cry

Kenny James Ryan's sat on his bed and sighed. Today was his birthday and he wanted to give himself a birthday gift. He looked at the picture of the black haired boy sitting next to him and smiled. Kenny silently picked up the picture and gave it a small acknowledgement. Kevin James Crossing River smiled up at him from the picture incased in his hand. The past was incased in his hand as well as the picture.

" _I never meant to cause you any sorrow. I never meant to cause you any pain. I only….. I never wanted to be your weekend lover. I only wanted….."_

 _Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes and turned over to see the rain pouring down from the dark silver clouds in the dark sky. Maybe Kenny wanted to go get something to eat or go to the pizza parlor at the mall. Gradually he got out of the bed and descended down the stairs._

 _He had slept in his clothes again and he did not plan on stopping that anytime soon. He walked outside the old broken down two story house and into the chilly air of the October day. The rain pilled down on him and he caught sight of Kenny standing in the middle of the yard._

 _Walking over to him he stood there for a moment and then asked kicked up some holes in the yard with the toe of his boot "So what do you want to do? The pizza parlor at the mall is always open. We could go get some pizza play a few games."_

" _Yeah we could." Kenny responded sighing and kicked up some dirt with his foot._

 _The bullet came out of nowhere before Kevin could react or think to push Kenny out of the way. He didn't see where the bullet had hit. All he saw was the body of his kidnapper and lover slump to the ground from it. The sting in his shoulder was the last thing he felt before the vortex that had opened up behind him sucked him through it._

Tommy sat up on the bed sharply sweat pouring down his face and forehead his shoulder stinging once more.


	2. Dangerous Past

Gee I found it *sniff, sniff*, you know now that I have read it it is not that bad I think. Any way hear it is for your enjoyment. Bye!

Disclaimer: O.K I just wrote this for my own pleasure so don't sew me or anything. Although Jason, Tommy, ETC are the Property of Saban. Kenny is my character. This takes place before the Gold Ranger loses his powers.

Dangerous Past

Part 1

By:Traci Spangler

Tommy Oliver watched his friends from a dark corner of the famous Youth Center. He saw his friends laughing and talking with one another from the shadows. Sighing he thought to himself -How did I get so lucky?-

Put your head on my shoulder

No need to worry 'bout a thing

I'll be the cure for your loneliness

I'll make you fell like your whole agian

And you can always count on me

Wherever I may

Be

When this world's got you feelin' blue

Call on me and I'll run to you

My friend

His mind drifted back to when he had first moved to Angel Ggrove and how he thought bad about himself and about everyone else that crossed his path. He shivered as a flash back came to him of a old so called friend screaming at him to get a life. Tommy thought to himself -Well I did get one didn't I Kenny.-

Then he was jerked out of his thoughts by Kat saying "Jason get a life." Then he saw Jason pick up a pie and hide it behind his back and say "Kat get some pie." With that Jason creamed her in the face with the pie. Adom who had been watching this walked over with a towel and handed it to Kat. Kat calmly wipped the pie off and then got the ketchup bottle walked over to Jason and said "I've always woundered what you look like in red." With that she poured the ketchup on Jason's shirt and paints. Tommy laughed at Jason's face and then his laughter ended as a familiar face walked through the door.

On my wings we both can fly

Cause theres no burden big enough

And when your hurting baby so am I and

We'll both cry

There's nothing stronger then our love

And you can always count on me,wherever

I may be

Oh I'm gonna find a way

To a better day

My friend

Kim looked better then ever she had on a pair of jeans that where torn at the knee and a tight pink shirt that showed off every curve in her body. Kim had on a lot of makeup and a lather black jacket that said somthing on it but Tommy couldn't make out what it said. On her feet she wore a pair of lather black hiking boots that where fairly new. Tommy watched as she walked over to Jsson and said "You always looked good in red." Then Jason realiizing who it was stood and said "KIM!" Then Kim said "I would hug you except..." looking down at his shirt.

Then Jason blushing said "I'll go get cleaned up." As he scurried away to bathroom to get cleaned up he bumped into a guy with short spiked hair and a black tee-shirt. He had very fine fetechers, holy jeans and a black lather jacket just like Kim's. Tommy gasped when he saw Kenny. Jason said "Sorry" and hurried by to go to the bathroom. Then he walked over to Kim and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. This made Tommy a little mad but most of all scared.

So let me be the one to save ya

Cause it's the least that I can do

And you don't have to return the favor

Cause I promise you

Oh where gonna make it through

My friend

Tommy got more into the shadows of the corner and watched. Kim looked over and saw the sleeve of a red shirt in the corner. Kim said "I'll be right back." Then acted like she was going to the car and then came in the door that Tommy was closet to. She got in the shadows, snuck up behind Tommy "BOO!"

Tommy flew around but his shoe lace got caught and he fell to the ground with a ump. Then Kim giggling said "Tommy James Oliver when are you going to learn not to hide from me!"

The dark rangers entered the youth center as he was getting up from the cold floor and was about to fling his girl friend over his shoulder. He froze however at the sight of the leader of them. Kenny. He saw the look on his face and didn't know what to do as that look meant he was looking for him and knew exsactly who he was. "I have to go Kim." Turning he fled the Youth Center his heart flying.

Put your head on my shoulder

No need to worry 'bout a thing

If you need me I'll there in a hurry

Call on me time and time again

Tommy ran and ran until his feet gave out from under him. He fell to the sandy shores of the lake.

Tommy didn't hear the swift boots coming up beside him. Then Kim said "Tommy I'm sorry for scaring you."

Then he heard another pair of boots come up behind her and say "Kim why don't you leave him alone for a while." Tommy whimpered at the sound of Kenny so near and slid over a little. Kim heard the wimper and knew that something was up. She knew that she would never get Tommy to talk about it in front of Kenny or so he called himself today. Not sure what his real name was she made a note to herself to call Tommy that night.

Then she stood "I'll call you tonight."

She looked over at Kenny then turned and started walking up the inbankment. Once Kims back was turned he bent down over Tommy and said "If you even think about telling her any thing about what I did to you I will kill you. You got that?"

Tommy nodded his head and Kenny got up as if he where going to leave. Then he said "Loser" and kicked Tommy hard in the stomach. Tommy gasped for air as Kenny laughed and followed Kim.

Ten minutes later Tommy had caught his breath and sat up. Tommy looked out over the water and saw the sun setting. Tommy watched it until the last colors where gone. Then he got up smiled and headed home thinking tomorrow is another day.

Cause you're my friend

To be continued...

So how did you like it? Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Pam: How corny! Gee I'm glad I came! Thank you for reading my story PUKE!

Hey I wasn't so bad!

Pam: No you weren't bad just corny

Excuse me while I kill my muse

Pam: Traci put down the hammer, Traci...


	3. I'm The Only One

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Saban. Kenny is my character. Don't sew me.

Authors note: This part I've rated R. This part has some graphic scenes in it. There are some cuss words in it but I tried to censor this as much as I could. Don't flame me about it please. I had to put it in some where. Also the spelling in this part is much better then the first part, there still might be some misspelled words. There's not any fighting action in this part but there is going to be in the upcoming parts. Well I'm going to shut up now and get to the story. Oh yeah the lyrics on down are from the song "I'm The Only One." by Melissa Etheridge and a small disclaimer here that this song is not mine.

Dangerous Past

By: Pam Marks

Tommy lay on his side in his room staring at the white wall tears coming down his face. It was 3:00 o'clock in the morning and Tommy he had just had a nightmare. Tommy sat up on his full size bed, sighed and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk, sat down at the bar, and started thinking about the nightmare he had just woken up from...

_ _...

 _"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy get your butt out of that bed!"_

 _"Just five more minutes Kenny I promise I'll get up."_

 _"No you want." Kenny getting a pillow smacked Tommy hard in the side of the head with it and shouted in his ear "GET UP!"_

 _Tommy flew up and off the side off the bed. Kenny leaning over the side of the bed said "Well you up now ain't ya?" Laughing Kenny got up from the old bed and left the room._

 _Tommy stuck his tongue out at Kenny, got up and put his clothes on. Checking himself one more time in the mirror he strolled out of his room and went to look for Kenny. When Tommy couldn't find him any where he started to get scared. Running down the halls he started screaming "KENNY! KENNY! KENNY WHERE ARE YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"_

 _When Tommy reached the living room where he saw Kim on the floor in a pool of her on blood, scars and bruises covering her from head to toe. "What the?" Asking this to no one Tommy ran over to her._

 _Kneeling down beside her he took a sharp breath as Kim started to wake up. She looked up at Tommy slowly and said "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me! If you would of told me then I could of gotten away from him! Why Tommy why..." Her body went limp in Tommy's arms and he knew that she was dead._

 _"Oh how sweet! Makes me want a puke!" Tommy knowing that voice any where got to his feet and turned around to face Kenny, looked into his angery black eyes and knew he had done this._

 _Getting to his feet quickly he began to shove Kenny "You asshole! Why do you have to hurt everybody! You're sick! I'm leaving!"_

 _Kenny sneered his eyes taking on a dangerous tint and said "Just try it!"_

 _Tommy walked to the door but when he got to it he couldn't go through it. Hearing Kenny laughing turned around and said "What's going on!?"_

 _Kenny still laughing said "You can't leave me! I'm you only weakness! If you leave me then you'll come crawling back! You always do!"_

 _Shaking is head Tommy said "Will just see about that!"_

 _Tommy again tried to walk through it but couldn't get through. He started banging on it but couldn't get threw. He fell to the ground still banging. Kenny his laughter trailing off traced his bottom lip with his tounge and said "You nothing with out me but a pathic loser!" Rolling his eyes he went over to Tommy and picked him up and started to carry him up the stairs._

 _Seeing the door slam shut he started crying out "Kenny put me down! Let me go! Let me go!"_

_ _...

Tommy shook his head trying to get the awful nightmare out of his head. Tommy got up, put his glass in the sink, and started to make his was back up the stairs when the phone rang. Tommy thought to himself -Who could be calling this late? Thank god my uncle is at work.-

Tommy went to his room and answered the phone saying "Hello" in a confused voice.

A perky voice came on and said "Told you I'd call you even though it is 3:00 in the morning. I didn't wake you did I?"

Rubbing his forehead Tommy smiled a little and said "No you didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep. Why did you call?"

Kim in a more serious voice said "Today at the lake you acted strange. When Kenny came up you moaned and slightly moved over. Then when I was leaving I turned around and saw Kenny leaning over you saying something or other. I turned back around and headed home. I asked Kenny about it and he just shrugged and said that he was trying to make you feel better. I'm not so sure. Tommy what's going on? You've always been honest with me so be honest with me now. Do you know Kenny? If you do then why arn't you happy to see him?"

Tommy thought about this for a moment trying to debate on wither are not to tell her the truth. In a moment he had decided and said "Kim don't worry about me. I moaned because of something or other and I was not in the mood to talk. I'm sorry I ran out like that yesterday but I had a lot of personal problems. He's a great guy and I think you got lucky when you found him."

Kim russled the phone a little and said "Are you sure?"

Tommy positioned the phone on his shoulder before he replied "Yeah. Would I lie to you?"

Kim took a deep breath and said "You're right. Well it's getting pretty late and I have to get to school early in the moaning so I'll see you tomorrow."

Tommy yawning himself said "Ok see ya then. Bye and good night."

Kim's sleepy voice came on "Night."

They both hung up and Tommy laid down thinking -I just left Kim out.-

The next day at school Tommy was trying not to fall head first into his locker and was barely keeping his eyes open. He had not gotten much sleep the night before and was about to go to sleep on his feet. He didn't even see him coming until it was to late and he was on the ground.

Kenny had hit Tommy in the back of the head with such force that he had knocked his locker door shut. Tommy, holding his head ,slowly turned around on his knees and looked up to see a very pissed off Kenny. The bell had already rung and Tommy with lingering feelings of doom stood up very slowly.

Kenny smiled a smile that was all to familiar to Tommy, a evil smile. Tommy, the feelings of doom becoming more to the fore front, stepped back a step. Kenny's smile turned to a sneer before he spoke "Aren't you going to say hi? Don't have a hug for me? So this is where you've been for the last two years. Pretty nice life you built for yourself. There's just one problem me! Did you ever stop to think how I was doing!? Do you think that you can just walk out and think every thing is fine!? Do you!?"

Tommy shook his head no before he backed up into the row of lockers.

Kenny went on "That's right no! Did you ever think that I wouldn't find you? Did you think I wasn't looking!? Because hear I am Tommy! You're a loser and a nothing with out me!"

Kenny's voice was starting to fill the entire locker hall and he more are less screamed "Even you girl friend well speaks for itself there...not to say I can blame her! You where never that good in bed any way!"

Tommy's stomach did a flip when Kenny said this and he backed away a little more letting a sound out as he did. Kenny smiled at this and said "You still remember all those times don't ya? Not to say that it was all bad."

Kenny got closer to Tommy wrapping his arm around his mid section like a snake coiling around it's victim and moved closer until Tommy could feel his breath on him. Tommy's hands began to sweat as Kenny started coiling his hand up his shirt as his other hand found it's way to the other side of his shirt. Kenny putting his hands up his shirt lop sided smiled at Tommy before he began to gently sing "Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone. Her eyes, and arms, and skin won't make it go away. Go on belive her when she tells you nothings wrong. Please baby. I'm the only one. But I'm the only one that would walk across the fire for you. It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from, when all your promises are gone. I'm the only one. Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone. Go on believe her when she tells you nothings wrong."

Tommy gathered up all of the courage in his body and yelled "Help!"

Kenny put a hand over Tommy's mouth and pushed him harder into the lockers saying "Shut up!"

Kenny smiled and taking his hand off Tommy's mouth said "Fine go a head make a scene. I'm sure you'll have a fun time explaining this to Kim. It will be your story against mine and who do you think she's going to believe?"

With that Kenny jammed Tommy harder into the lockers hard which made Tommy moan with pain as Kenny continued picking up an innocent look and tone "I'm sure that she would love to hear about all the bad things you did."

Tommy looked down as much as possible as Kenny continued "Now we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Tommy shook his head and Kenny said "Good. Now don't scream again."

With that he let up a little bit on Tommy allowing Tommy to stand a little but then swiftly took it away jamming Tommy harder into the locker kissed him, his tongue exploring his mouth. Tommy let out a moan as Kenny put his hands in places Tommy hadn't even seen before, before Kenny's hands slowly unbottend and unzipped his paints.

Tommy let out a cry and Kenny jammed him harder into the lockers. Tommy began to clench his teethe and said "Please leave me alone! Please!"

Kenny let out a laugh and said "Now what would be the fun in that?"

Tommy's eyes started to swell and began to sparkle with tears and Kenny said "Oh come on baby it will all be over before you know it. Now come on don't cry." With that he wiped away a tear which made Tommy shake.

Kenny said softly "Don't cry." As he kissed Tommy again. Tommy didn't stop the tears that came down his face but Kenny wouldn't stop no matter how hard they fell.

Tommy laid on the floor trying to clam down and stop the tears from coming. Kenny had drug him into a old science lab that hadn't been used in a while. Kenny was right beside him fast a sleep and had a arm over him. Tommy had zipped and buttoned his paints back up and was now trying to keep from shakeing so violently that he woke his sleeping mate.

Tommy was on his side curled up to Kenny, mostly because Kenny was holding him there. Then Kenny whispered in his ear "Why are you shakeing?"

Before he could answer his stomach let out a lash of pain and Tommy jerked and screamed in pain. Keny put his hand on Tommys stomach and rubbed it lightl then he said "We have to get out of hear."

Then standing up he bent down and just as softly as he could picked Tommy up in his arms and headed out the door. Tommy saw they where heading towards Kennys old prelude, and Tommy began to shae a little more at the not so pleasant memories in that car. Kenny went to the passengers side and unlocked it and gently put Tommy in it and buckled him up. Then sighing shut the door and went over to the drivers side and got in. Cranked the car up Kenny buckled up and drove away. Tommy was curled up in a ball on the seat, looking at Kenny like he was a monster. Laughing Kenny asked "Do you live with your uncle?"

Tommy nodded and Kenny shook his head his laugter trailing off and looked back to the road. Tommy leaned his head against the window trying to keep the tears from comeing, he felt them build up in his eyes and he shut then in attempt to keep them from comeing. It was in vain as tears started to crawl down his face again.

Tommy felt the car go up a drive way and then stop. He opened his eyes and saw that they where at his house and Kenny was walking over to the passengers side. Getting off the window he watched as Kenny opened the door, unbulked him and picked him up again. He walked to the front door and tried it only to find that it was locked. He put Tommy down so that he was leaning half over his shoulder and fished around in Tommy's pockets until he found the keys.

He picked Tommy up again and unlocked the door and went in. He said softly to Tommy "Where's your room?"

Tommy weakly pointed to the door that lead down to the basement feeling as though all of his strength had gone. Next to Zedd always on him and now Kenny...he was spent. Kenny nodded, walked over, opened it and went down the stairs. What he saw amazed him as he dropped his keys to a bed that hadn't been made up, a wooden dresser, multi colored lights stringed on the celling, a stereo system with a lot of cds by it, a T.V stand with a big T.V on it, a book shelf with loads of books on it, and night stand beside his bed that had pictures of people he had never seen before. His walls where covered with posters of the green ranger, red ranger, pink ranger, blue ranger, yellow ranger, black ranger and the group of them.

Kenny let out a "Wow." As he went over to Tommy's bed and laid Tommy down. Seeing that Tommy was fast a sleep, Kenny carefuly covered him up and sat down beside him and said "I'm sorry baby. I don't know what's the matter with me lately. I'm sorry." He kissed him on the forehead, got up and went up the stairs flicking off the light as he did.

To be continued...


	4. Dark Rangers

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Authors Note: Rated R for pictures drawn. The song "Concrete Angel" is not mine and is sang by Martina McBride._

 **Dark Rangers**

 _Walking along the side of the lake Kenny smiled -So this is where you've been…'- Seeing a small brown haired girl collecting sea shells he traced his lips with his tongue "Ahh collecting sea shells."_

 _It all happened so fast that no one had time to react, he was about to crush people that …well that was a story for another day when all of the sudden "I have chosen you to be the dark rangers."_

Shooting up straight on the couch Kenny took a deep breath "You're the next contestant on the price is right!"

Switching the TV off and throwing he remote towards the direction of the floor he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees he forehead length hair drenched in sweat and fell to the center of his forehead. Jumping up off the couch Kenny slowly advanced on the stairs that led down to Tommy's room "Tommy now. That's inventive baby." Kenny said as he descended down the stairs.

"No. No. Please." Seeing Tommy roll around on his bed incased in his own nightmare Kenny made a sound.

"Probably about me." Walking over to the bed he froze at the next words from his lovers mouth.

"Zedd my powers. No!" Shooting up on the bed Tommy rested back on his elbows as Kenny placed a knee on the mattress.

"So which one?" Asking this Kenny advanced on Tommy across the mattress.

Jumping back at Kenny's sudden intrusion Tommy looked around lost "Which one?"

"Which ranger?" Kenny asked as he crawled a knee over Tommy's mid section to saddle his hips.

"I don't…" Starting Tommy was cut off when Kenny pulled his arms out from under him to have him flat on his back on the bed.

"Red….black…green." Smiling Kenny knew he had hit his mark with that last one.

"Come on Kenny." Pleading with the man he had not seen in almost two years Tommy looked to the stairs as an all to familiar glint entered Kenny's eyes.

"Green ranger it…was." Looking back to him Tommy stuttered back.

"What?" Smiling Kenny leaned down a little at Tommy's stumper.

"The green ranger lost his power. It is all over the news. So that means you are mine." Trying to sit up Tommy was pushed back to the mattress sharply by Kenny's hands.

"Where do you think you are going? To your parents?" Kenny asked sing sonly and watched as Tommy went pale at the phone call Kenny had gotten from dark ranger purple.

Jerking his thoughts away from the indications he observed Tommy "Oh that means your friends won't miss you when you disappear. Especially when you write them a note. Poor Tommy. Misses his powers Kim that's all. His power his gone. Makes me sick!" Kenny exclaimed his expression hardening.

"Oh is it because the Dark Rangers did not work out…there red." Heading jerking to the side at the slap brought to his cheek Tommy lurched to the side a little as Kenny balled his fists up.

"Not smart Oliver! Not smart at all!" Advancing on him Kenny proceeded to make a night of it and when morning comes it will be to late.


	5. Rain

Title: Rain

Author: Pam Marks

Series: Dangerous Past

Part: 5/?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summery: Sometimes what we see in the mirror is not what we are.

Waking to the light filtering in the back seat window of the prelude from the street lamp Tommy groaned as his entire being let fourth with a lash of nothing but intense pain "I think I need a hospital."

Rolling onto his side Tommy groaned a little as the harsh medal of the handcuffs cut into his damaged wrists "Ahh you don't need a hospital. I pour whiskey on you when we get where we're going. Which reminds me where are we going? Any suggestions? Any ideas?" Kenny asked gesturing his hands around in a idea fashion.

"Rockwell. Why wouldn't we be headed here?" Tommy asked sarcastically as he rolled over onto his back.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter Kenny sighed "Rockwell. Home sweet home. No not this time. Don't feel like it. So got any other suggestions?" Kenny asked as he lifted his hands off the steering wheel in an ahhhh motion only to regrip it a few seconds later.

"My uncle owns cabin at the lake. We can go there." Tommy said not knowing why he was suggesting that place even as his mouth moved and the words fell out.

"Great idea Oliver. Cabin's uncle it is." Kenny said as he smiled as looked out the window a look in his eyes that Tommy had never seen there before.

"You ok?" Tommy asked as he came up behind the front seat and swung the handcuffs to the front of his body with a trick he only knew.

Throwing his arms over Kennys neck and around his neck as his leg wrapped around his mid section -I guess we will never change.- He sighed as he once again slid back into the roll of Kevin the ever loving kid that was hopelessly in love with the other ever loving kid by the name of Kenny "Yeah I am fine. Kevin and Kenny. Kenny and Kevin. Can we just forget about them…" Trailing off Kenny shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Shut up Oliver." Putting his sun glasses on even though it was pitch dark outside he raced through the now pouring rain as Tommy fell a sleep wrapped around him

Sitting straight up on his bed Tommy took a sharp intake of air as the days events of writing the sappy letter to Jason so he wouldn't worry came rushing back to him. Settling back on his elbows he looked around for his bed mate only to see Kenny was no where in the room "Kenny." Speaking clearly but mono tiredly he got up from the bed.

Putting his boxers back on he caught sight of Kenny leather Dragon's jacket sitting on the chair beside the vanity mirror. He wouldn't go anywhere with out that. Going out of the room and down the hallway he went down the stairs running his hand through his shaggy hair as he did. "Ken…"Voice cutting off sharply at the mess that met him he slowly walked around the shattered plates from his aunts dish case to the over turned case to the turned over furniture.

Running to the phone in the small hallway right before you reached the kitchen he was about to pick up the receiver when a emblem that was burned into the table stopped him "Dark Specter. The dark alliance." Stepping back from the phone at the uttered words he reached for his green tee shirt and pulling it on looked around frantically.

Running out of the house and into the pouring rain. Freezing at the dark silhouette of a man that was talking to some minions in the front of the woods that lined the front of the cabin Tommy turned and ran for the wood line "Let him go." The silhouette ordered as Tommy ran into the night

"He is of no consequence to me. I have what I came for." The man sneered as one of the minions turned to face him.

"My ledge he mentioned…what if…" Head snapping up the dark man had the minion on the ground seconds later.

"Do not speak that name!" Shouting down at the cowering minion the man straightened.

"You. Go. Make sure he is of no consequence to me." The dark man ordered as he turned and walked away disappearing from the scene as quickly as he appeared.

"Help!" Getting to the lake he ran for it only slip on some wet leaves and rolled to a stop in a small embayment right before the end of the tree line of the lake.

Waking to the afternoon sun beating down on him he got to his feet and shaking his head got to his feet slowly "Whoa Oliver easy does it." Tommy said as he stampeded back for the cabin.

Getting back to the cabin he entered it and looked around uneasily as the mess was cleaned up and it was if it had never been there to start with "Kenny." Tommy called as a heat thunder clap made him jump out of his skin.

"It is sunny and hot and thundering. What is wrong with this picture?" Tommy asked as he ran to the phone once more only to stop again.

"What am I going to tell them? Hi my…yeah."

Trailing over he called for Kenny again "Kenny!"

Had it all been a dream? He knew he was almost crazed with the last drop of power left his veins but…Thoughts trailing off he stood from his crouched over position on the wall "Maybe he went to the lake. Maybe I am reading to much into this."

Going up the stairs he changed into his swim trunks and walked down to the lake.

Sitting up to the table Tommy traced his bottom lip with his tongue "Should I call the cops?" Tommy asked the empty room as he pulled his gray hoody zip up over coat tighter around himself.

It had all happened so fast that Tommy did not have any time to react from going to the lake that day to being teleported to the command center to the white ranger to going home to Angel Grove to the surprise welcome home party to finally being able to think about Kenny….

Sweeping what he had saw and what had happened deeper under the rug he eyes went dark as the shadowed man seemed to laugh at him and call to him all at once. Shaking his head he prayed to whatever power was up there that he or she would forgive him "Lord please forgive me." Tommy whispered as he inhaled sharply and stood to leave writing it all off as a bad dream.

To be continued….


	6. Return of the Green Ranger

**Disclaimer** : They are not mine yayayayayya

 **Authors note:** *Tommy shivers the corner as Pam sighs in content* Well here it is. People might not understand it but here it is none the less. Just stay with me here.

 _ **Return of the Green Ranger**_

Tommy cringed "Now to finish you off."

The Green Ranger smiled evilly and raised his sword "Good Morning Angel Grove! It is a beautiful sunny day ! The skies are sky blue and the sun is shinning! So cousins here's a great one from the Four Seasons!"

As Big Girls Don't Cry began to play over the speakers Tommy rubbed his eyes and his head still feeling the concussion he was given by the wizard of deception earlier that day.

Getting up from his bead he felt his hair where the piece of hair had fallen out into the putties hand and smiled at his tan reflection in the mirror. Jumping as a tall dark figure dressed in green cloths from the beginning of time landed in his room he felt his head again as the world swarmed.

"You did well." The Green Ranger smiled and disappeared into him. Smiling Tommy flipped his green coin once in his hand before he placed it in a black velvet box on his night stand.

"The Green Ranger rides again." Smiling more he placed the box in his night stand and standing made sure his other half was securely back in before headed for the shower.

You couldn't clone him. It was just something that came along with who he was….no assembly required.

Feeling the ibuprofen he took beginning to work Tommy slid into the shadows of the command center to watch the aftermath of the battle as he often did.

"Jonathan." Freezing at the name Tommy took a sip of his drink from Chick Fil La not sure that Zordon had addressed him or not.

Upon seeing Zordon flinch up Tommy eased off the trigger and seized in a breath of air "Alpha make sure the other rangers are safe."

"Doing that now." Alpha obeyed.

Seeming to black out Tommy's eyes glazed over and became barely open as everything got a little blacker and darker in the command center. "Who's Jonathan?" Tommy asked his voice becoming foreign to anyone who knew him in Angel Grove.

Squinting his eyes Zordon seemed to become light headed in his tube at the sound of his voice "Well are you going to answer me or am I going to have to guess?"

"Impossible." Zordon boomed his voice low with windless aspiration.

"Nothing's impossible. I thought you of all people believed that." Tommy said his voice suddenly holding a street twinge to it.

"Chick Fil A is a good restaurant for the Earthling types I suppose." Tommy said suddenly adapting a sassy undertone to his voice.

Tommy's mind seemed to click off and on as Zordon's breathing became erratic "How are you here Jonathan? Are you under Dark Specters influence?"

"No." Jonathan's mom toned answer made Zordon shiver in his tube.

"I haven't seen him lately. How is he anyways?" Tommy asked his voice suddenly becoming hard.

"How did you get away from him? Where are you?" Tommy's eyes began to lull at Zordon's questions as his head swam.

"Oh you know I might me closer then you think." Tommy answered before his eyes glazed over more and his hair seemed to turn blonde. He passed out into a white teleportation beam that seamed green somehow that landed him in his bed acutely.

To be continued…..


	7. For Whom The Bell Tolls

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine. Don't own um.

 _For Whom the Bell Tolls_

 _Dana wallowed around in her sleep he communicator wallowing with her. She tossed and turned until she heard a very familiar laugh sound from the other side of the room. Opening her eyes she saw Jonathan sitting on the small table she had sitting there "Can't sleep?" He asked smiling down at her._

" _No but shouldn't you be getting some sleep yourself?" She asked while grabbing her teddy bear from beside her._

" _Just getting off work at the bar." Sighing she hugged her teddy to her "You know Zordon disapproves of that. Of you working there."_

 _Rolling his eyes Jonathan crossed his arms "Yeah well Zordon disproves of everything here on Eltar and if I had an opinion I would say he disproves of everyONE here on Eltar as well."_

 _Dana sighed as Jonathan made his way over to the bed and sat down on it. Just as there lips locked in a private deep kiss Dana's communicator went off to a very familiar tone._

 _Sparks flying everywhere Jonathan watched through blurry vision as the monster that called himself Ivan Ooze slashed Dana across the chest causing firecracker sparks to erupt everywhere around her. Dark Specter appeared and from his vantage spot on the ground his chest starting to bleed through his Green Ranger gold shield he mustered up some energy "Dana. Dana behind you." He meekly horsy called but to no avail._

 _Dark Specter grabbed Dana from behind and before she could even get the start of a scream out disappeared from sight with her as did Ivan Ooze._

Sitting up straight in his bed Tommy shivered and pulled the covers tighter around himself as the nightmare has him spinning.

"What's wrong? I heard you screaming from down the hallway about some girl named Dana?" John Oliver asked from the doorway of his son's room.

Sniffling he sat up some more on the bed only to have his chest lash out in pain at him "Well maybe I can cheer you up."

Shivering from the cold blast as his dad crawled in the bed he didn't have time to roll over as his dad crawled on top of him.

Sitting up on the bed Rita looked at the form of her snoring husband Zedd and shook her head "Daddy!" Screaming for Master Vile she waited and rolled her eyes as Ed as Rito called him rolled over grumbling.

"What is it my sweet pet?" Mater Vile purred as he came over a viewing screen as if in thin air.

"Daddy I've been having the dreams again." Sighing Master Vile sat down on a stool and regarded his daughter with stern eyes.

"No one has seen Jonathan in years yourself included and for all I know Dana was killed by Ivan in there last battle on Eltar. As for Tommy if it would make you feel better maybe you can send down a monster and capture him to hold him in the dark dimension of time for a while."

"Well….yes I could do that. Getting out of bed she grabbed her red scarlet satin robe and threw it over he slim trim tan body. "Why does she look like me?"

"What my daugher?" Stiffening she shook her head "Nothing."

"Would I ever lye to you?" Mater Vile demanded stomping his foot a little on the blue marble floor "No I mean no daddy you wouldn't."

"Good." Smiling Rita swayed down the hallway "FINSTER!"

"Lord forgive me." Master Vile chocked as he traced the wooden designed outline of the mirror communicator.

 _Please review!_


	8. This Ain't No Love Song

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own um.

 _ **This Ain't No Love Song**_

Tommy sighed as he crammed another book into the locker he was standing in front of. "Hey Tommy."

Jumping at the sound of his petite girl friends voice Tommy turned around to see Kim smiling at him "So you on for the youth center today or do I have to come to your house and drag you out?"

Smiling Tommy sighed "I promised dad that I would help him in the garage today. Put together some shelves for mom."

Shivering at the implication that had been in his dad's voice Tommy slid another book in his locker "Can I come over and help?" Kim asked as she took another step towards Tommy.

"Nah maybe some other time…." Voice trailing off Tommy took several steps back as a man with dark black hair descended the stairs his black sweater forming to him perfectly.

"This is the common area excuse me the hallway." Mr. Caplin said as he spoke to the dark haired man from a few steps in front of him as he looked towards Tommy and Kim.

"This Mika Loris. He is interviewing for the new science teacher position." My. Caplin explained as he nodded to Tommy and Kimberly.

"These are two of our brightest students Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas James Oliver." Smiling Mika nodded and looked Tommy over with dark eyes.

"I see. Hello." Feeling his stomach flip Tommy nodded at him.

Just then the bell rang causing Tommy to smile at Kim as they split with an understanding look at each other and took off in opposite directions. Turning the corner Tommy slid into the shadows and began to follow the two men to the office. Up arriving the dark haired man look at Mr. Caplin "Well I am impressed with your facility. Will you be in contact?"

Mr. Caplin smiled "Yes. We will be making the final decisions in a few weeks."

Nodding the dark man accepted Mr. Caplin's hand in a vice like grip "Ok. I look forward to hearing from you." The tall man said his voice dripping with intent as he let Mr. Caplin's hand go.

About to say something more Mr. Caplin's mouth with gaping shut as the man locked eyes with him seconds before Mr. Caplin walked back into the office as if the interview had not taken place. A small crocked smile lit the strangers face as he turned to walk down the hallway "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked his voice changing to the one from the command center as he trailed over the stranger with his eyes.

"Looking for you baby. What else?" The shadowed figure said as he paused and looked around the hallway with interest.

"Where are you? I'll send a car." The man asked his voice silk as he stood in place but the hallways seemed to spin around him.

"I am not with you Dark Specter." Tommy lashed out as he crawled in the shadows more at the implication in the air left by Dark Specter's statement.

"You never were Jonathan but your mine. This is the second time this town has taken someone that is mine and frankly I am getting tired of it." Dark Specter said as he moistened his lips with his tongue.

"What do you mean? Two? Dark Specter doesn't care about anyone but me and that is a curse I bear." Tommy retorted as Dark Specter acted wounded.

"You wound me Jonathan. You really do. Since when is it Dark Specter. So formal now aren't you? It's DS baby." DS said as he smiled at the shadows.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked again this time getting more serious as he narrowed his eyes.

Feeling the shove and before he had time to react fell out of the shadows into the center of the hallway in front of DS. Goldar came out of the shadows as DS smiled "Tommy. Goldar good job." DS said as he regarded Tommy with cold eyes.

His eyes turned to ones of shock as he brain began to spin with implication "Goldar leave us." DS said as he waved his hand at him.

"Yes my liege." Goldar said as he disappeared from sight.

"Thomas. I believe Rita is requesting your presence in the dark dimension." DS said as he regarded Tommy as a child and nothing more.

Swallowing Tommy looked to the man "I respectfully decline."

Chuckling DS inhaled sharply "Oh I insist."

His surroundings dimming and disappearing around him Tommy let out a sound as they reappeared as a dark dimension he knew all to well but had not seen since the infamous battle with Jason there back when he was under Rita's spell. Knocked to the floor DS chuckled as he advanced on him with his feet stomping at him causing Tommy to slide away with every stomp "Child. I could crush you if I wanted."

"You would have done it already." Tommy exclaimed his voice a mix of the one he had had in the hall and the command center and of Tommy's.

Narrowing his eyes DS advanced again "Rita leave us. I was going to leave him with you but I have something I need to attend to with him."

"Yes my master." Rita's booming voice came back as a buzzing sound came across the dimension and Rita was gone.

Advancing on him DS's fist collided with his stomach causing Tommy double over before his fist collided with his back before DS slipped his feet from under him to have Tommy laying on his back staring up at the ceiling "Jonathan." DS slipped out smiling devilishly down at the teen before he squatted down to the teen's level.

Regarded the teen with disapproving eyes DS spoke"So how did you do it kid? Glimmers? Spells? Magik? Dark? I knew I killed that kid for being a potential of power. I just did not know my baby was capable of this. What? Take his life? Did you even know him? Thomas James Oliver? Hhmmm? I mean after all you were there when my blade slide through his neck ending his life."

Sliding his feet out from under him Tommy got to his feet "You monster." Tommy stated as he got in a fighting position.

Jumping to his feet DS regarded Tommy with now glowing red eyes "We've been through this Jonathan. You are not Tommy you are Jonathan. You're mine."

"Why are you hear? You don't like to get your hands dirty anymore." Tommy asked as he began to circle his opponent.

"So mundane. Ok DS calm down. Just calm down at Jonathan's antics. Maybe I drove you a little more crazy then I intended to." DS mocked to himself as his hand lashed out to grab Tommy's throat and succeeded.

"Oh baby did you hit your head that hard?" DS sang swayed as Tommy began to shake his head as much as he could.

"Magik. Glimmers." Starting to mutter to himself a list of things Tommy could have used to transform himself and muttering the incitation's to break them he slowly began to massage his throat.

"Come on baby. Give into me. He's dead. You're Jonathan. You need your potions and my bed." DS swirled as he locked eyes with Tommy.

"Baby your head." Slamming through mental walls with effort DS smiled.

"Got it." DS whispered as he pulled the spell that Tommy had used to change into Tommy. Tommy fell away to reveal a teenage boy standing there with creamy ivy skin, a puckered green and hunter green flannel on buttoned up with only three buttons at the top left unbuttoned, a green tee on underneath the flannel, jeans, and short blonde hair.

"Jonathan your head." DS sang as Tommy began to sway on his feet.

"Dark Specter! Sorry for interrupting your time my ledge but Eclip…" Voice trailing off at the sight of Jonathan standing there Astronima could be heard scampering in shock.

"It is ok. Jonathan just hit his head. Isn't that right baby?" DS asked as Jonathan's eyes slid shut more.

Astronima came into being in the dimension her blue hair having more sparkles in it the normal she regarded him with stone cold black eyes "Jonathan."

"Where is it Jonathan?" DS asked as he drew him in and began to go through his pockets. Finding what he was looking for he fished it out. Holding his green ranger coin up to the light he examined it before he tossed it over his shoulder.

"It is home." DS said as the coin clinked to the ground of the dark dimension as DS fished out his white ranger coin and tossed it as well

"And so are you." DS said his tone mono as the last coin made a clink of the floor.

"Come on baby. Don't you remember?" Getting closer DS's eyes went back to the cold black they hand been.

"Or maybe you need a new home for a while." Groaning at the implication in DS's voice Tommy shook his head.

"Come on baby let's go get you laid down." DS swayed as his mind manipulations began to work on Tommy.

Disappearing from the dark dimension DS reappeared in a dark room with smoke rising from the floor. It resembled Lord Zedd's throne room but minus the throne, the circle where his thrown sits, and the huge planet from the window. The color scheme was also different with black marble instead of the tan and no hallways leading this way and that except for the doorway that lead to a dark hallway. Shivering Tommy began to wiggle a little as DS's mind trickery began to slip in a little more "Maybe you need a little persuasion." DS said as he let go of his neck.

Grabbed by Ecliptor from behind Tommy began to struggle as Ecliptor drug him for the hallway after DS. Being dragged into a small square room he was quickly strapped down to a black marble table with brown leather straps. Groaning Tommy came back to consciousness a little more as DS began to chant. "Let me go." Tommy cried out as red smoke and red fog began to lift from the floor.

Smiling as the smoke and fog began to rise from the floor DS walked over to a container sitting by the table "A little poison will do you good." DS stated as he loaded pink, red and sky blue bottles into the container.

Hocking the tubes into Tommy's arm and putting one down his throat he swashed his bangs back as the poison began to seep from the tubes "There we go. Home sweet home."

The smoke and fog began to invade him anyway it could bending his mind to it's will with DS's lies and as he lost consciousness he saw Astronima advance on DS.

To be continued…..


	9. Rush Rush

_Title: Rush Rush_

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue me._

 _Authors Note: Don't worry baby everything will work out alright. Beach Boys song is not mine either but we all know it will all work out right? Also Paula Abduls song "Rush Rush" is not mine either. Read and review._

 _Summery: You're the whisper of a summer breeze….Don't worry baby. Everything will turn out alright…_

 _Jonathan pulled to a stop outside of Eltar High School his motorcycle already a not big hit as the students gawked and stared "Are you even allowed to have motorcycle?" Jonathan heard one of the students ask as he crawled off his green bike and started to walk for the school his short blonde hair glistening on that cloudy day._

 _Making it to first period Jonathan entered the classroom and took seat at the back of the classroom as the bell rang "Welcome to History." The old woman with a bun said as she stood from her seat behind the desk._

" _Booo." A boy with red hair said as he exchanged fives with his buddy sitting next to him._

" _Mr. Anderson if you would reframe from making such comments this year then perhaps you might pass." The old lady said as Jonathan sat up to his desk._

" _Now as you…" Cut off by a boy dressed in red that entered the classroom the old lady crossed her arms over her mid section one of the other._

" _Mr. Mike Moses. If you can't be on time then do not come at all." The old lady said as Mike took a seat next to a girl dressed in pink on the front row._

" _Sorry Ms. Jend I will try harder." Mike said as the old lady swayed on her feet and sighed._

" _Yes do." The old lady said as she went back to teaching at the dry erase board at the front of the classroom._

 _Exiting the school Jonathan made his way for his bike sitting in it's parking space when a green light evaded his vision and he was gone from the parking lot. Vision clearing he found himself standing in he middle of a blue circular platform "Where am I?" He asked as multiple columns of light landed next to him._

 _When they cleared he saw the boy and girl from his history class standing there as well as some other people he did not know standing with them "Who are you?" The one in yellow asked as she pointed at him._

" _Oh him. He's the new kid that transferred in from Ava. Emancipated from the government juvie program and all. What do you want?" Mike sneered as he took a step towards him._

" _He did not call you here. I did." A booming voice said as they all turned to see a man with shaggy brown/blonde hair standing it the middle of the floor behind a computer console cutting off any confrontation that might have happened before it happened._

" _Who are you?" The one in pink asked as she placed her hands on her hips._

" _Are you crazy Dana? That's Zordon of Eltar and this must be…" Mike started but was cut off by Zordon who smiled._

" _The command center of Eltar. Yes." Zordon said as Jonathan let out a breath._

" _Thrilled. Now can I go?" Jonathan asked mono toned as he looked at the middle ages man._

" _Ignore the jail bait." Mike sneered as he turned towards Jonathan a little a rock hard expression on his face._

" _Which one? Me or you?" Jonathan asked as Zordon traced his lips with his tongue at Jonathans curt words._

" _Shut up punk!" Mike exclaimed as he looked Jonathan over and only stopped when Zordon came to stand at the console._

 _Looking at Jonathan he snapped "That's enough!"_

 _Crossing his arms Jonathan leaned back on a computer console behind him as Zordon continued "I have chosen you to be the rangers of Eltar."_

 _Chuckling Mike scratched his nose "You must have made a mistake because he belongs in jail not on a protection line." Mike spat at Jonathan as there morphers appeared on there belts._

" _You look like you belong on a football field and not on a protection line." Head snapping up from his morphed he looked to Jonathan._

" _This is a great honor! Stop ruining it for everyone because you have a chip on your shoulder!" Mike exclaimed as Jonathan stood from the console his green morphed gleaming in the light of the command center._

'" _That's enough! You! Jonathan is it! Go home! I will explain your power later! Now!" Zordon exclaimed as Jonathan sneered._

" _Fine." Enveloped in a green light Jonathan landed back in the parking lot next to his bike._

 _To be continued…_


	10. Don't Worry Baby

Title: Don't Worry Baby

Part: 10/?

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Authors Note: I hope you are following this story.

Summery: When you kiss me up and down…turn my senses all around…

Groaning Tommy opened his eyes to see Astronima standing there looking at him with a unfamiliar glam on her face "Jonathan you have to stop doing this. Running off and such."

Reaching out to his old friend he squinted his eyes at the familiar feel of Astronima "Astronima. Please." Tommy croaked out as Astronima stood from the door frame of the doorway.

"Dark Specter is right down the hallway seeing King Mondo about something. What? They won't tell me but I imagine it has to do with Earth. That planet is gone Tommy. They won't stop hitting it until it falls and they are very crafty. I think Lord Zedd's defeats and letting you go ticked off Dark Specter. That is just my opinion. You never know I might be called in someday…"Letting the statement trail off Astronima came to stand beside the table and looked down upon him.

"It won't fall! It won't." Tommy said as he pulled at the straps holding him to the table.

"Nightmares of Eltar again Jonathan?" Astronima asked as she picked at the restraints a little and looked at Tommy with sorrow filled eyes.

"No. Earth is strong. Much stronger then you take it for. It won't fall no matter how hard you hit it." Tommy said as he turned his head away from Astronima.

"Yes I know.." Astronima started but was cut off by Eclipter.

"Astronima what are you doing in here?" Eclipter asked as he regarded Astronima with cold eyes.

"Eclipter! I was just talk to…" Cut off by Eclipter one more Astronima stammered back.

"Dark Specter has let the order go that no one is to talk to Tommy at this time. He is about to call Pre As Deum." Eclipter said as Astronima hardened at the statement.

"On what grounds?" Astronima asked as Exclipter put his sword away.

"On the grounds that Tommy belongs to us. They destroyed the sword but did not break the original spell over Tommy. Dark Specter is searching his head as we speak. This was a new spell that was attached to the sword of darkness. Also on the grounds that he is Jonathan and the coin did belong to him but it was under our jurisdiction. If he gets this then Tommy will know no peace on the home front or other wise from us if he should get away." Eclipter said as he took a step into the room.

"Astronima is not well. His mind is…Please come with me." Eclipter said as he advanced towards Astronima.

"He won't get it. Jonathan is fine." Astronima stated her voice taking on a cold tent as she headed for the door as Eclipter reached her.

"Astronima the poison alone…I vowed for mercy but Dark Specter ordered three more tubes of it be put in him after these run out." Looking down at Tommy he shook his head.

"Astronima do stay out of Dark Specter's way. He is on the war path with this." Eclipter said as Astronima shrugged her shoulders.

"I shall stay out of his way." Astronima whispered before she turned the corner and was gone.

Sighing Eclipter walked from the room quickly not sparing a glance at Tommy as he did. Looking to the doorway where Astronima had disappeared Tommy narrowed his eyes "Kenny?"

To be continued….


	11. Pre As Deum

Title: Pre As Deum

Part: 11/?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summery: Will Tommy make it our of the Evil Alliance?

"This court of the 234th version of the Evil and Light alliances have come to order. Speaking is Dark Specter once known to the Light Alliance as Mika Loris. You will be known to the court as your taken name Dark Specter." The court announcer stated as people and creatures a like filed into the vast rows.

"All rise for the honorable judge presiding Judge Hytfd." Standing from there seats the creatures and humans alike went silent with Hytfd entered the court and had a seat at the head of the court in what looked like a rock structure his head and upper body the only things showing.

"All be seated." Sitting back down at Hytfd's command all went peaceful in the courtroom.

"We are here on a case of Pre As Deum concerning a Thomas James Oliver of Earth. His power id number 12653457675df. What say you?" The judge asked as DS stood and the rest of the court reeled back at the black haired man standing there with short black hair his black sweater and jeans hugging him tightly as Zordon appeared to the court in tube on the opposite side of the court.

"Your honor it has come to my attention that Tommy is in fact Jonathan Tasimear a once rangers of Eltar. His last known origin was with me deep with in the Evil alliance. His mental state is one of on shaky ground and his last trout's of Thomas James Oliver on Earth are questionable. He was under one of my minions control as the evil green ranger after extensive searching I can not find the original spell that was used to hold him to the evil alliance. It is a technicality your honor but Thomas's coin in still in possession of the evil alliance hence we were able to drain in." DS finished as he came to sit on a rock slab his legs dangling off it.

Swallowing Zordon looked down in his tube before regarding the court "Where is he?" Asking the question to Dark Specter as well as the court Zordon appeared visibly shaken by the statement expressed my Dark Specter.

"Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of the court Jonathan is currently resting comfortably at one of my command post." Dark Specter answered as he regarded Zordon with cold eyes.

"I am sure." Zordon said as Dark Specter got more comfortable on the slab.

"That was out of order in this court Zordon of Eltar. You will remain in order and calm in these proceedings are be shown out. As for the case of Jonathan this is a harsh one. I call Far Asum Deum into place as to see if his rescue from the evil alliance was true or staged." The judge said as he sat up on his rock chair.

"Far Asum Deum is rare and is called in custody disputes your honor." Zordon stated his voice booming once more.

"Yes I am aware Zordon of Eltar but seeing as how the boy stayed with the defendant for no softer amount of time then 20 years of unknown time calculations this brings into light the fact that the defendant is capable of being away from the defendant or if his leaving from the Dark Alliance was chorused or planned by someone close to Dark Specter. Jonathan as it stands is a ward of the court and of the Light Alliance and I am not suggesting this change I am simply stating that his MIA status has been accounted for and there fore now we have to account for the fact that after 20 years of unknown time origins suddenly goes MIA from them and shows back up as a supposed dead power potential is a little cause for my concern." The judge stated before he wrote something down on a paper on his rock desk.

"What say you Zordon of Eltar?" The judge asked as he regarded the man in the tube with warm eyes.

"Jonathan was always a big assist to the team of Eltar and as Tommy he was no different. I knew of Thomas James Oliver's death but when he showed up I was grateful and overjoyed. As for now with the knowledge of this Tommy being Jonathan I do not hold back the fact that Jonathan would do this. His heart is very large and he is a good kid. As for his mental condition I convey that we did run mental diagnostics scans on him and they always came back positive for mental stability. If we could have him back then we could run deeper scans to properly access his mental condition but seeing as how he is not with us at the present time we cannot properly assess his mental condition." Zordon said as he looked at the judge not sparing at glance at the smiling Dark Specter across the room.

"I see. I must make a ruling on the natural state of origin of his capture. Dark Specter how did you come in contact with young Mr. Tesimear?" The judge asked as he sat back on the rock and waiting patiently.

"I was in the hallway of Jonathan's school and found, with the help of my minion Goldar, that he was in the shadow's listening to my conversation with someone at the school. I transported him to the dark dimension and when his voice changed to that of Jonathan I knew who he was." Dark Specter said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see." The judge said as he appeared to be thinking.

Sitting up to the rock desk he looked back to Zordon "When did you notice the teen was missing?" The judge asked regarding Zordon with a light expression.

"At the end of the day when he would not answer his communicator when other rangers needed his help from a monster and putty attack. We scanned and did all the proper procedures but then I got a call from the district of courts GA that there was to be a court hearing over his fate." Zordon said as he seemed to lean back on the wall in his tube.

Nodding the judge grabbed his stress ball and took a deep breath before saying "My decision is one of hardship but I have decided that Jonathan remain where he is and with Dark Specter seeing as how his life is in no danger there until such time as this court can investigate this matter further. As for the case of the duems I will not make a decision on these right now keeping everything as it is now again until this matter is investigated. Court will meet again in three weeks at which time Dark Specter will produce Jonathan to this court pending the ruling of it."

"So be it." The court announcer called as the Judge stood and exited the space quickly.

To be continued….


	12. Court Verdict

Title: Court Verdict

Part: 12/?

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Do not sue me. Also Circus Burger is the soul property of Chick-Fil-A and there training materials.

Authors Note: I just started working at Chick-Fil-A (for 12 dollars an hour more then I would make at a hospital doing my phlebotomy thing) and I was watching there training videos where there was a training segment called Circus Burger. This segment was funny so I wanted to share some of it with you.

Summery: Tommy gets the results of the court day and gets the verdict.

Groaning Tommy opened his eyes to see Dark Specter standing over him a pleased look on his face "Hey. I just got back from court. They brought up a good point. Did you run from me?" Dark Specter asked as he swashed a piece of hair off his forehead.

"I ran from you. From this." Tommy said his voice horse and cracked from screaming through the poison as he looked at Dark Specter with honest eyes.

"Who is Astronima? Is she Kenny?" Tommy asked as he moistened his lips.

Looking surprised Dark Specter smiled as he recovered "That was one of her names before I came in contact with her. She used a glib and a life hock spell to transform into Kenny when he came to surface from a situation that was before this. I rescued her from the lake in Angel Grove with a tall dark stranger that she said was named Kevin after some persuading. Kevin what a nice name for you." Dark Specter said as he went out on a limb with the boy at the lake that night was in fact Tommy.

"If I had known it was you baby. I would have made your acquaintance as well. Astronima is who she is now Kevin and you are Jonathan." Dark Specter stated sternly as he regarded Jonathan with stone eyes.

"Why don't we stop this? I went to Earth and got you something." Dark Specter said as he pulled a bag from behind his back to show Tommy.

"It's Hardees. I would have gone to this restaurant I saw called Circus Burger but when I went in they wouldn't wait on me, then something about getting personal with the customers and calling them names, then they didn't help this elderly couple to there table, and then there manager had a pow wow with them about getting more personal with the customer when I ordered a fish fillet and the cashier said you don't need to eat that trying to get personal with me. They were funny but I walked out long about the fifth drink that went over and no one cared." Dark Specter said as he thought for a moment, shrugged and got back to Tommy.

"I am not going to let you up from the table." Dark Specter stated before he opened the bag and retrieved a box of chicken strips.

Opening the box Dark Specter removed one of the strips and before he brought out one of the containers on honey mustard dipping sauce. Peeling it open Dark Specter dipped the strip in and fed it to Tommy "We won the court case. I have you for two weeks until the permanent verdict comes in." Dark Specter said as he fed Tommy another strip.

"What am I going to do with you for two weeks?" Dark Specter asked before his eyes lit up.

Smiling he bent down to Tommy's level "I have just the thing."

To be continued…..


	13. The Heart Won't Lie

**Disclaimer** : The power rangers are not mine. They belong to this big company far away from me.

 **Authors Note** : This story is rated PG 13 for mild language, and violence, . Please read responsibly.

 **The Heart Won't Lie  
By: ****Pam Marks** **and Chris Brown**

In the dark lairs of Rita's moon palace a young man was scrubbing the old stone floors that had seen many battles. Sad yet determined dark brown eyes; stringy dirty brown hair that had been pulled and yanked until the roots almost fell out. Old greasy worn out cloths that were torn and stained with blood from many punishments and the knees torn and worn from many years of getting on his hands and knees to scrub the palace floors. His hands and feet were covered in cuts and bruises from years of hard labor. A sliver collar reflected off the dim light of the dusty cracked bulbs that hung from the high gothic ceiling, that were supported by tall dark stone peelers.

The young man looked up with a sigh of despair at the job Rita was having him do yet again. Suddenly a shrill screaming fear inducing shrill came down the old cracked stoned hallways "ALEX! GET IN HEAR NOW OR I WILL RIP YOUR HIDOUES HEAD FROM YOUR PUNY NECK!"

Alex with a sigh of sadness got of his aching knees and slowly limped down the old stone hallways his head dropping in despair. Alex walked into the dark dreary misty throne room and saw Rita leaning over her throne with a look of rage that burned her dark black eyes and shone on her evil twisted face. Alex trembled before the throne in fear and meekly said, "You called my empress."

Rita turned in a flash to face Alex and started to screech "YOU CALL THIS CLEAN! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

Rita screeched out "Putties seize him." In a flash of bright light putties appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of him and held him still, as Rita slowly and nonchalantly walked forward and smacked him on the cheek. Rita got her fingernail and clawed his throat as she choked him. Alex in immense pain managed to squeak out "Please stop."

Rita crackled and let go of him and he slumped to the floor gasping for air. "I'll let you of the hook this time but don't think I will do it again." The putties disappeared with another bright flash and Rita strolled out of the room chuckling and looking for another reason the punish Alex.

Alex stayed on the floor and moaned out "It's hopeless! I'm never going to get out of hear!" He broke down into sobs of anguish and despair.

Alex didn't hear the gold feet come into the throne room until he felt his hair being yanked and he had no choice but to go with it.

Once off the floor he was looking into the dark eyes of Goldar. Goldar looked at Alex and smirked and said, "You are such a weakling. You're not a man you're a boy." With that he tossed Alex like a leaf into the wall.

Alex landed on the wall with an ump and immediately slumped to the floor. Goldar strolled over to Alex and picked him up by the hair and said in his twisted evil voice "Come with me Alex."

He drug Alex out of the throne room by the hair and went down one of the dark stone hallways. They stopped at stone door and Goldar pulled him in and threw him to the ground. Before Alex could get up he felt the sting of a whip creak his back. Alex screamed out and fell back to the cold stone floor as Goldar mercilessly beat him. Alex started to struggle and got whipped again harder and fell back to the floor as Goldar left laughing.

Alex struggled to his feet and went to the old communications room, which has not been in use in, quiet a while. Alex walked in the dusty dark room, which wass only refuge from the storm. Alex went in there every day to look on the people that he knows from some where but just can't put his finger on it. Alex pressed a red button on the dusty sliver panel and the old dusty cracked viewing globe lit up.

A pleasant screen came up in front of Alex's eyes a peaceful mountaintop with flowers in bloom and every thing was perfect at least it was to Alex. Alex longed to be there, he longed to be anywhere but where he was. Alex toke in all the beauty of the mountains and took a deep breath as best he could. The viewing globe went to the beginning of a flower-lined isle and a beautiful young lady that seemed to sparkle started to walk up the isle, with strange music in the background. She was gorgeous in Alex's eyes and had long flowing brown hair, and perfect smooth skin. Alex smiled as he saw her and she was walking towards a man who she called Josh. Once she got there her long white dress twirled as she stopped to face him. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile and the guy smiled back at her.

The man standing in front of the couple wearing black started saying "Dearly beloved we are gathered hear today to join Danna Union Heartily and Josh Sam Davis in holy matrimony. If there is any one hear who has reason why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony then let him speak now are forever hold there peace."

Alex tilted his head in curiosity and sighed, as he didn't know what was going on. One thing he did know he liked the girl standing there in a pink bridesmaid gown next to the smiling one in the white one. He didn't know what she was doing though. Alex looked at the crowd and saw one person missing and saw it was the handsome man that called himself as well as others Jason. Alex turned the dial to find Jason and he found him in his hotel room holding a framed picture in his hands. The viewing screen went to the picture and Alex gasped at what he saw. It was of a young man with long shining healthy brown hair that fell on his shoulders, tanned smooth skin, brown determined warm eyes, a pair of tight black jeans, a black belt, a green tee shirt and white flannel over it. He was standing next to Jason laughing as the cream pie slowly dripped of Jason's face and onto his shirt.

Alex tilted his head and suddenly collapsed to the cold stone floor. Alex held his head in pain and screamed in agony as pounding went through his head. Once the pounding stopped Alex slowly climbed to his feet, just in time to hear Jason say "Tommy where are you?"

Alex leaned against the console as another round pain went through his head. Snapping him back into reality came the shrill of Rita "Alex! Get back in hear and finish scrubbing these floors!"

Alex slowly got of the console and turned the globe off and slowly walked out holding his head. Once Alex got into the hallway Rita smiled an evil smile as he saw him holding his head, then when he looked up to face her. Rita's face turned to one of rage and said, "What are you waiting for! A formal invention! Get back to work!"

Then she grabbed Alex by the hair and threw him back down to he floor and said "Scrub!" Then she quickly stomped out of the hallway as an announcement came on and said, "Attention master vile is landing in docking bay 3. That is all."

Alex dipped his sponge in the bucket and started scrubbing the hallway outside the throne room. Mean while inside the throne room Master Vile stomped in with a look of rage on his face and screamed "Rita! YOU LAZY PILE OF NOTHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY CONQUERED THE PUNY PLANET OF EARTH! SINCE WE STARTED THE CONVERSATION I COULD HAVE CONQUERED THAT MEASLY LITTLE PLANT THREE TIMES WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

Rita groveled before him and said "Daddy we are trying but it is hard."

Mater Vile smacked Rita to bring her back to her senses and screamed "THAT IS NO EXCUSE I WANT THAT PLANET AND I WANT IT NOW!" Then he stormed out of the throne room as Rita collapsed into her throne in deep thought.

Rita sat up in her throne, like a bolt of lighting and screamed "I got it! Goldar! Monsters!"

They all marched in and Goldar timidly said, "Yes my empress."

Rita smiled a wicked smile and said "I have a full proof plan to destroy the power rangers and conquer the world."

Goldar smiled and said, "What is it?"

Rita cackled and said, "It is so simple. We have had the answer under our very noises, since we have had 'Alex'."

Goldar with curiosity lurking in his evil back eyes said "What is it my empress?"

Rita smiled a chilling smile and said, "All we have to do is make a clone of Tommy our little traitor slave. Then when rangers are distracted with their long lost comrade we attack and take over." They all burst into evil fits of laughter in the next second as Alex continued to scrub the floors. He did not notice the mincing evil dark black eyes of one Dark Specter watching him from the shadows as he scraped his knuckle on the stone floor causing it to bleed Dark Specter began to chuckle evilly at Rita's plan and as Alex tended to his injury Dark Specter disappeared from sight to enact the second phase of his plan.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Discovery

**Disclaimer** : The power rangers do not belong to me! Please do not sue me!

 **Authors Note** : I hope you enjoy it.

 **The Discovery  
By: ****Pam Marks** **and Chris Brown**

Master Vile stormed down the hallway rage twisted on his evil face at his daughter's inability to even conquer a minor planet in the galaxy. Master Vile blind with rage didn't see Alex scrubbing the floor and tripped over the unsuspecting boy Master Vile leaped to his feet and screamed "What are you doing?"

Alex meekly answered "Scrubbing the...the floor."

Master Vile looked disgusted and said; "Scrubbing the floors I'll give you scrubbing the floor you good for nothing little wrench!" Master Vile kicked Alex trying to kick him in the chest missed and hit the memory-suppressing collar. Alex doubled over in pain, Master Vile satisfied that he severely injured him, strolled down the hallway and out a side door.

The sliver collar that Alex wore had been dented causing a malfunction and the collar shut its self down. Alex's memories came storming back into his brain in a great wave of pain and he closed his eyes and laid on the stone floor wishing the pain would stop. Suddenly the pain seized and Alex's eyes flew open with a start.

'Tommy' pulled himself off the floor and looked around dazed. Suddenly he remembered where he was and heard Rita's shrill "Goldar! Monsters get in here!"

Tommy covered his ears and slowly creaked to the door of the thrown room and listened in on their hideous plot to make a clone of himself. Tommy heard footsteps coming his way and quickly got back on the floor and dipped the sponge in the water and started scrubbing the floor again. The door flew open and Rita came out, with a needle in her hand and bent down to Tommy's level and poked Tommy with it and filled the needle up with blood. Tommy paused as she did this and gritted his teeth in pain as Rita jammed it in and jerked it out.

Rita hit Tommy over the head and screamed "Get back to work! You little! I swear sometimes I wonder why I even keep you around Alex!"

She swiped Tommy's arms out from under him and he went cheek first onto the wet floor. Rita laughed and said, "You needed that!"

She got up and walked away cackling. Tommy sat up and wiped off the water he had on his face and threw the sponge in the bucket. He sat against the cracked gray stone wall and took a breath and sighed. He heard another pair of feet coming and quickly got the sponge out and started scrubbing again. Goldar came out of the throne room laughing and when he walked by Tommy tipped the bucket of water over and it went all over Tommy's pants, shirt, and hands. Goldar laughed and said "Slut!"

Then he picked Tommy up by the hair and threw him against the wall. Tommy slumped to the ground and growled at Goldar. Goldar didn't catch this and went over and picked Tommy up by the hair once more and tossed him back into the pool of water. Goldar was lost in a fit of laughter and all Tommy could see was red.

Suddenly Tommy with out even thinking about the consequences of his actions jumped on Goldar and tackled him to the ground and started beating him with his fists and feet cussing him out under his breath. Goldar screamed out and Tommy punched and kicked harder. Suddenly Tommy felt two strong arms go around him and pry him of Goldar. Tommy started to struggle and try and get lose of the arms to attack Goldar again but they held him tight. Tommy screamed out "Let me go!"

He heard Master Vile's voice say "My he is strong. Calm down Alex!"

Tommy was kicking and screaming as Goldar got up and said "Keep him away from me he has gone nuts."

Rita who was standing a few feet away from the enraged Tommy said, "What did you do to Goldar?"

Goldar smirked and said "I just tipped over the bucket of water and he went crazy."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Golder before a hazy picture of a boy dressed in red that answered to the name of Mike from Eltar flashed across his eyes. Letting a sound go Tommy became more enraged. The boy he had been came out with a clap of thunder before he cried, "That's not true! You did knock over the bucket but then you threw me into the wall! Then you threw me into the water! I have the wet cloths to prove it! Ass hole! You fucking ass hole!" Half talking to Goldar and half talking to Dark Specter, that he didn't know was lurking in the shadows watching all of this with a devious smirk on his face, he began to struggle harder in Master Ville's arms.

Rita gasped at Alex's violent out burst and said "Alex calm down!"

Master Vile who had been watching this said "I think we need to put him in his room and make him calm down."

Master Vile looked at Rita and cackled and Rita said "Take him to his room daddy and make him calm down! I will get on with my plan!"

Master Vile smiled and then started to drag Tommy off. Tommy screamed out the boy he had once been taking over completely "You just wait Goldar! This is not over! Gold Monkey! You just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Rita shook her head and looked at Goldar and said "Come on we have to work on making that clone. Don't ever mess with Alex again, well at least not for a little while."

Rita smiled at Goldar and Goldar smiled and chuckled and said "As you which my empress." Then they both went down the hall evilly chuckling.

Dark Specter chuckled when they were out of hear shot and slid out of the shadows "Not part of my plan but we can work with this." Disappearing from sight Dark Specter left no sign that he had been there.

Master Vile dragged him down the old hallways by the hair and tossed him in his cell and into the wall breaking a least one rib. Tommy slumped to his knees holding his chest and snarled at Master Vile as Master Vile side kicked him on the face and Tommy was sent spinning to the ground. Master Vile cackled and screamed "You stay here and think about what you have done!"

Master Vile cackled evilly and slammed the door in Tommy's enraged face. Tommy looked around the room and started to recall all the extra training he had from Zordon for being the leader. He suddenly noticed the safety pin on the floor that had fallen off Rita's dress while she was screaming at him for another mistake he some how managed to do. Grabbing it he held it tightly before his head started to swim.

Feeling the events of the day catch up he fell the floor and slowly drifted off into a deep unconsciousness on the cold floor, and started to dream. His dreams were of flashes of repressed memories of his past years on earth and his parents and old life. One by one they slowly placed themselves in the right position in his mind. The only whole memory he had when he woke up was the memory of his capture and transformation.

" _Sleep baby. Sleep." Tommy moaned as Dark Specter began to chant something under his breath as the red smoke in the room spread out and came up to meet him._

" _Tommy. Tommy" Swallowing Tommy lost the fight and got lost in the delusions Dark Specter offered him._

 _Tommy walked home, after a long day of collage, down the cold rainy dark ally ways his book bag dripping with water and he hoped that his term paper inside would not smudge and ruin because he could not re write it quick enough to turn in. Tommy was walking from AGU, his friends didn't know he had transferred collages from CU to AGU and Tommy didn't want them to know yet. Tommy sighed to himself, he had lost all contact with his friends when he went to collage, and he just didn't have the time any more. Tommy walked into a familiar ally way and shivered from the cold and from the memories of that horrible day many years ago when he was kidnapped by Rita in that very same ally way and turned into the evil green ranger._

 _Tommy heard a snap in the shadows of the ally way and spun around and said, "Who's there?"_

 _Upon not getting no answer he said to himself "Tommy get a grip on yourself and chill." Tommy chuckled to himself and then heard footsteps coming from behind him._

 _Tommy spun around once more and saw nobody. Tommy turned back around slowly and started to walk slowly down the ally way and heard the footsteps again. He walked faster and the footsteps started to walk faster. Tommy dropped his book bag and flat out started to run. Tommy ran in the pouring rain before in surprise slipped and fell in a puddle. Tommy didn't have time to get up when something grabbed him off the pavement by his hair two feet to freedom. Tommy opened eyes and found himself face to face with Goldar. Goldar snarled at him and said, "Sweet dreams traitor boy." Tommy felt a sharp blow to his head and every thing went black._

 _Several hours later or Tommy thought many hours had passed, he opened his eyes to found himself bound to a chair. Surrounded by the dark outlines of people standing around him with large weapons in there hands, Tommy pulled at the ropes. One person standing directly in front of him with no weapons stepped forward and he gasped as he saw Rita's evil twisted face glaring at him. Rita walked over to him and Tommy snarled at her as she got close. Rita smacked him hard across the face sending Tommy's head to the opposite side and snapped a sliver collar around his neck._

 _Tommy began to shack his head as the memories of his life faded away leaving him dazed and confused as he looked up with bewildered eyes and asked "Where am I? 'Who' am I?"_

 _Rita leaned over him and with a snug smile said, "Welcome to hell Alex."_

Tommy woke up sweat covering his body, his chest burning from his broken rib. Tommy sat up slowly, held his chest and rocked himself trying to make the pain stop. Tommy managed to get to his feet, and holding onto the safety pin tightly went over to the door. Putting his arm in-between the black metal bars he messed with the lock until it snapped and the cell door opened.

Smiling he poked his head out and seeing that the lights were out he guessed every one was a sleep and tip toed out of his cell and down the dark creepy hall way. Tommy took short painful breaths as his ribs hurt with every step he took.

Finally Tommy reached the dark dusty communications room and tip toed in. Going over to the panel were he knew he could get communications with the command center, he looked at the power index at the top of the panel. Sighing, he dropped his head when he saw that he had only enough power to send only on sentence of communication.

Tommy flipped on the power and it buzzed as it came to life. Flipping on the communications link Tommy typed in on the computers destination keyboard 'Power Chamber'. He went over to the microphone and spoke into it "Zordon this is Tommy be on the look out for a clone of me. I am on the moon." Running a hand over his hair, Tommy hoped and prayed that this would work. He went back over to the main computer and took a deep breath before pressing the red button that had send above it.

In the command center Alpha was busy checking on all of the rangers making sure they were all snug and all right when suddenly the alarms went off and Alpha said "Aiyahyah Zordon we have a incoming transmission from I don't know where."

Zordon looked down at Alpha and with concerned eyes said "ALPHA CAN YOU NOT PEN POINT THE LOCATION OF THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM?"

Alpha whirly shook his head and said "It was sent using a very old system and it can't be tracked oh aiyahayah Zordon. Do you want me to play it?"

Zordon took a deep breath and said "YES ALPHA PLAY IT."

Alpha pressed a couple of keys on the gold panel and then a very satiety message came "Zordon this is Tommy. Be on the look out for..." Then it was swallowed by static.

 **To be continued..**

.


End file.
